


Hungry like the Wolf

by sidontrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, More tags to be added, No cap hate here, Slow Burn, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Werewolf Hunter!Stephen, Werewolf!Tony, idk I’ll make it pretty angsty in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidontrash/pseuds/sidontrash
Summary: Peter Parker gets separated from his mentor Stephen Strange while traversing through werewolf territory, and ends up being attacked by a Were. Luckily for him, he runs into Tony Stark, a friendly Were who saves his life and tends to his wounds.Also how Peter managed to get another Father figure by getting into trouble yet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s October 1st, which means it’s spooky season and I have a lit idea for a story! I’m kinda just making this up as I go now, but here’s my first multi chapter fic! Hope you like it! Feedback is very much appreciated, as it will help me improve the following chapters ^_^  
> Sorry for any typos! I have high hopes for this story, to be honest. I also marked it as graphic depictions of violence incase because it might get more violent in upcoming chapters, I don’t know. 
> 
> I named this fic after one of my dad’s favourite songs, Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran. It has nothing to do with the story, I just like the song.

It's a cold, autumn night. Some trees are starting to lose their colourful leaves, in preparation for the approaching winter. The moonlight shines and reflects off the currents of the river, as it flows down into a waterfall. It's rather quiet, except for the occasional howl or the footsteps of a animal. 

A young boy is running as fast as he can on a rocky path. He's panting, adrenaline rushing, face flushed from the frost. The boy turns his head backwards to get a good look at what's chasing him. The grotesque beast almost blends into the night sky with it's black fur. It growls and howls as it's claws scrape the ground below. The boy is fast, but the werewolf is faster. It leaps towards the kid, causing him to scream. It claws rake through one of his arms, leaving a deep gash. He falls onto the rocky ground and hurts his leg, laying there, awaiting what happens next. The creature raises up onto it's hind legs and bares it's teeth. Before the grotesque wolf could make the final blow, a snarl can be heard all across the winter woods. a pair of glowing yellow eyes looks in the direction of the were, and it goes into a defensive state. a much larger and older werewolf approaches the younger one and bellows. The larger were slices bites the neck of the younger one, causing it to wince in pain. The two wolves begin to fight, each getting covered in claws and scratches, until finally the smaller were admits defeat, limping away into the deepest parts of the woods. The young boy tries to back away from the approaching alpha, but with his injured arm and his scratched up legs he can't go too far. Surprisingly, the were turns into a man and holds out his hand, to help the boy off the ground.

"It's okay, I don't bite. Much." the man has a smug look plastered on his face. The kid hesitates for a second, but then reaches out to grab the were's hand and slowly stands up with some help. 

"Who are you?" The boy asks, as they slowly begin to walk.

"I could say the same about you. Walk first, talk later. I'm taking you back to my place to patch you up.." The were gruffs. They walk in silence for awhile until they approach a wooden cabin. It's pretty big, made out of stones and logs. No lights can be seen from the inside. The were opens the wooden door and takes off his weathered coat. He lights a few candles and throws some wood into the fire to warm up the house.

"You can leave your shoes on for now. It'll be fine. Just sit down on the couch there, and i'll help you." The boy nods and gives the man a smile. 

"Thanks, mister..." He trails off.

"Anthony Stark. You could call me Tony if you'd like." The were calls from the kitchen. he's got a kettle going and is grabbing some bandages from one of the cupboards. Now that Peter was in the candlelight, he could see the features of the mysterious man Anthony. He was pretty short for a were but he did have the muscles, a neatly trimmed beard, hazelnut brown hair (just like his fur in wolf form.) and yellowish-orange eyes just like smelted gold, a huge contrast to Peter's auburn eyes.

"Okay, Mister Stark! What a great name. My names Peter Parker, uh, by the way. If you wanted to know." Peter is awfully peppy for someone who just survived a werewolf attack. Tony prepares a cup of tea for Peter and hands it to him, who gives a loud 'Thank you!' in response. Mister Stark grabs some sort of tonic and pours it onto a rag. He places it onto Peter's wounds, causing him to wince in pain.

"This will soothe the skin. Press it down with your other arm for awhile, and after i'll put some bandages on your arm. Also, don't worry, you won't be turning into a were anytime soon." Peter's lips formed a small but endearing smile. But, they then soon dissolve into an unemotional line.

"I have a couple questions. First, why did you save my life?" Peter questioned, his brow raising in curiosity. 

"I was hunting in the areas around the time you screamed for the first time. And, well, I wasn't exactly born a were." Tony shrugs. "I still have a shred of empathy from back when I was human. I couldn't leave a young child to die, you've got a whole life ahead of you. And, I've got questions as well. Why were you in werewolf territory late at night in the first place?" Tony tilted his head.

"Oh! Well, I was visiting my mentor, and we went to go gather some herbs and food for my Aunt May's stew. But then, I got separated from him, and I got lost, and it started to get really dark and that's when I was chas- Oh my god! do you think he's alright?" Peter tenses up, causing him great pain in his arm. 

"Relax! you should go to bed. I'll clean up my cuts as well and i'll go look for your friend. But first, i should escort you to my bedroom. You can sleep here for the night." Peter nods and slowly but surely goes up the wooden stairs towards the bedroom with some help from Tony. 

"I have another question." Peter asks. Tony lets out a sigh, but reluctantly agrees.

"Go ahead." 

"Don't Weres have a pack, do you have a pack?"

"Well, most Weres do, I just haven’t talked to mine in awhile. They visit when they can, though." Tony shrugs.

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, you should best be going to bed, and i should be looking for your mentor, so do you think he's still in the woods?" Tony asks.

"I think he might be, he knows how to defend himself. He’s super tall. He's got unique eyes, a cool beard like you do, black hair with grey streaks on the sides, and a big red cape. You won't miss him!" Peter gets excited easily. 

"What's his name?"

"His name is Stephen Strange. And goodnight, Mister Stark! I am very grateful for all that you have done so far." Peter flashes tony a big grin, and it's as bright as the sun.

"Oh, um. Goodnight, Kiddo. I'll be sure to find your mentor, so uh, get a good night's rest." He picks up the candle resting on his nightstand and goes to close the door. Tony walks down the wooden stairs of his cabin and puts the candle out. What a peculiar kid, he thinks to himself. It's rather strange how Peter warmed up to him so fast. He seems to be quite the positive boy. He places the candle on a counter and bandages the cuts on his arms. Once he's done, Tony grabs his old jacket off his clothing hanger and sets outside.

It’s gotten much colder than before. He should have grabbed a scarf. Tony walks through the forest, attempting to backtrack his steps. He should have asked if Peter had anything that his mentor owns on him, so he could sniff out the scent... Tony decides to go to a vantage point and scope out the area. He climbs up onto a jagged cliff and looks around. Tony did spot a figure far away, so what better than to go investigate? He hid in the trees once he got close to the figure. 

The figure seemed to be looking around the area for something, and had a red cloak, and there’s probably not that many red cloaked people who wander the woods at night, so Tony decides to approach the entity. How convenient!

“Hello.” Tony greeted, only to be met with a long, silver sword pointed at his neck. 

“Damn, is this how you greet all strangers?” Tony scoffed. 

“I have no intent to do business with you, Were.” Tony found himself staring at a man who matched most of the criteria- nice facial hair (but not as good as his own’s,) the gray stripes in the black hair, and the eyes that changed colour based on the light’s reflection. And this man was tall. 

“Woah, calm down there, you psycho! I have no intent to kill you.” Tony raised his hands up as a sign of mercy. 

“I know how you werewolves act. I’ve seen and fought hundreds of you. You won’t fool me, Mutt.” 

“I would normally snarl and claw you to death right now, but I think I may have found something that belongs to you. Does your name happen to be Stephen?” Tony croaked. The sword was getting slowly closer to his neck and it made it pretty hard to talk. 

That got his attention. He slowly let down the sword, but the man had a look of distrust in his eye. 

“What did you find?” The man asked.

”a boy, looks to be about 15, very optimistic, chats a lot. Goes by Peter.” Tony put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the taller man. The man signed, pressing his fingers to his temples. 

“Yes, that sounds about right. What did you do to him? Is he alright?” 

“Of course. He was attacked by a rabid were and I chased it off. You see, I’m a pretty big were.” Tony joked. 

“How short are the other weres, then?” 

“Hey!”

”Look, anyways, do you want me to take you to Peter or not?” Tony sighed. 

“Fine. It doesn’t mean that I trust you. If he has a scratch on him, I will gut you right where you stand.” 

“Okay, sounds great. Anyways, my name is Anthony Stark. Call me Tony if you like. It’s a lot more formal than Mutt.” Tony sneered.

”I’m Strange. Stephen Strange. And I can’t make any promises about not calling you mutt.” Stephen had a smug look on his face. 

After awhile of walking, they made it to Tony’s secluded cabin. He opened the door and placed another log in the fire. 

“Alright, where’s Peter?” Stephen grumbled.

”Be quiet! He’s asleep upstairs.” Tony shushed. 

“I need to take him back to my place. His aunt will kill me.” Stephen replied. 

“He got injured pretty bad against the other were, so he’s in no condition to walk back to your place.” 

“Well, I’m not leaving until he does. His aunt trusted me to look after him for the weekend, and if I don’t return him tomorrow, I’ll be burned alive.” Strange said with a hint of concern in his voice. 

“Well, that sounds like a you problem to me. I mean, you can stay here for the night. I’ll even make you a bed outside on the grass! Very comfortable.” Tony’s voice was getting louder, but he’s doing his best not to scream. 

“I’m not staying in a house with some... dog!” Stephen looked pretty furious. 

“We’re just going to keep going back and forth until we bite each other’s heads off, so I’m being the better person at the moment and I’m going to offer you tea because you are my guest!” Tony mocked a cheery voice and faked a smile. Stephen huffed and walked over to a chair and sat down.

“Tea would be lovely.” Stephen mumbled under his breath. 

“Too bad, Asshat! No tea for you! Only nice guests like Peter get tea.”

Stephen is exasperated. He lets out a big sigh. 

“Look, lets compromise here. I’ll stop fighting for tonight, but at sunrise tomorrow, Peter’s coming home with me.” Stephen held out his hand for Tony to shake. 

“Sounds good to me.” Tony shrugged and shook the human’s hand.

Tony grabbed a few old blankets out of a woven basket and tossed them at Stephen. 

“Here, Make your own bed on the floor. I’ll be out hunting for the rest of the night.” Tony put out the chimney fire and walked towards the door. 

“Anyways, sleep tight you psychotic bitch.” Tony laughed as he opened the front door. 

“I hate you.” Stephen mumbles before Tony closes the door and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick chapter that'll make way for plenty more to come. Not too proud of it, but it’s kinda there to like get the story rolling and stuff

Stephen jolted awake. Where the hell is he? Is Peter alright? What’s happening? 

“Relax, Mister. It’s just me.” Peter reassures him. Stephen slowly stands up and stretches. 

“Right, we’re in the werewolf’s house.” He mumbles. The last thing he’d ever wanted to do was to stay in some Were’s cabin in the middle of the woods, but he just sighed and let the boy sleep. It's pretty hard to get him to stop doing something.

“Yeah! Mister Stark is very nice. He’s not at all like other monsters you’ve told me about.” Peter smiled. 

“Didn’t May tell you not to talk to strangers, though?” Stephen raises a brow.

”Yeah, but this Were saved my life! Why don’t you trust him? So far, he hasn’t done anything bad to you.” 

“I never have, and never will- trust a Were in my life.” Stephen’s brows furrowed. 

“But-“ Peter was cut off by the sound of the wooden door opening. Tony trudges into the room with a basket of berries and some vegetables. 

“Oh, hello there! If it isn’t Peter and his bitchy friend! Did you two sleep well?” Tony flashes them a toothy smile. 

“Your bed is really comfortable, Mister Stark!” Peter beams. Stephen on the other hand, is not as excited. 

“I’m never sleeping on the floor again, in some cabin in the dead center of a werewolf-infested woods.” Stephen grumbled. 

“Hey, I would love to live in the city and see all my old friends, but I’d probably get whipped in the town square for existing.” Tony sneered. “Now I got you guys some breakfast.” Tony placed the bowl of wild berries on a rickety wooden table. 

“Are these poisonous?” Stephen warily looks at Tony. 

“Well, if you eat one and you die, they’re poisonous.” Stephen’s face was emotionless. “I’m only kidding, they’re safe to eat.” 

”So, do Weres only eat meat? Do they drink blood like vampires? What do they do?” Peter questions. 

“Vampires require blood as a substance to live, I guess. Us Weres, we can only smell the blood, which helps us find our prey. And our diet tends to be around 80/20 meat and vegetables, I guess.” Peter looks awestruck. 

“Woah! What does my blood smell like?” Peter asks, resulting in a slight elbow from Stephen. 

“It smells mostly like a regular teenager’s blood to me.” Tony says, resulting in a disappointed ‘oh.’ from Peter. 

“What does Mister Strange’s blood smell like?” Peter asks.

"I'd rather not know." Stephen huffed. "Anyways, We really should be off. I have to take you to May's, and i have some business with the blacksmith to do." Stephen puts on his ruby-red cloak and begins to conjure up a portal. Tony raises a brow, but he's not too surprised. 

"a Witch, and a Hunter? Figures." Tony sneers. Stephen turns around and glares. 

"I should have just killed you last night, Wolf. Now, let's go Peter." Stephen fully conjures a portal and walks through, but Peter hesitates. 

"Can Mister Stark tag along?" Peter catches the two men off-guard. 

"There's a law against non-humans in the town and you know that!" Stephen yells.

"I know, I know... but i do want to talk to him again sometime! i don't want to say my farewells yet." Peter rubs the back of his neck with his unscathed arm.

 “I’m sure we’ll meet again, Peter. If you ever get stuck in another life-or-death situation here in these woods, I’ll be sure to rescue you. And you can visit anytime.” Tony flashes a toothy grin. 

“Goodbye Stark, I hope I never see you again. But I will thank you for rescuing the kid. And that’s all I will ever thank you for.” Stephen steps through the portal and Peter follows after, and with a wave of a hand, they disappear. Tony rolls his eyes and sits down. He hasn’t talked to anybody in so long, he truly was starved for social interaction. Tony sighs and goes up the stairs to his bedroom, and takes a nap.

-

Stephen and Peter return to the prosperous town of Agamotto. It’s supposedly named after the first famous demon hunter, who managed to overthrow a vampire queen many, years ago. He was born here long ago and the town was renamed in his honour after he died. As the two of them walk down the streets, they see carriages go by and rich gentlemen walking down the streets with their beloveds. A couple men tip their top hats at the sight of Strange. They continue to walk down the cobblestone path until they reach the stone apartment buildings. Stephen drops Peter off at his Aunt May’s apartment. She’s clearly been crying. She rushes up and catches Peter in a big hug.

“You are in so much trouble young man, but first, I’m glad you’re safe.” May sniffles. “Thank you, Stephen, for protecting him.” Stephen doesn’t really have the guts at the moment to tell her he didn’t save him from the were in the first place. He also feels at fault for Peter wandering off while collecting some of May’s favourite foods for her stew and training the boy. (He also hopes that she doesn’t get mad that they showed up empty-handed.) 

He decides to leave afterwards and do a little bit of research about the lone Were. He heads over to the town’s blacksmith, Wong. A good friend of his and the finest smith around. His swords are beyond sharp, and his pistols are beyond precise.

”Well, if it isn’t the Head Hunter. Good to see you, my friend. Where’d you go last night?” Wong is flattening out ingots of silver at his anvil. 

“I took my apprentice out into the woods, and he wandered off. He got attacked by a were." Stephen looked down at his feet, he was to blame for last night. 

"Did you dispose of it?" Wong raises a brow.

"Well... No. Could we talk about this inside? i don't want any passerby hearing this." Wong places the silver to cool and nods, opening the door to his house and hanging up his black leather apron. The two of them sit at Wong's wooden kitchen table.

"So? What happened after the boy got attacked?" 

"Another were showed up and rescued him. i merely only brought him home. The wolf did all the work." Wong looked shocked by Stephen's response.

"He was rescued from a were attack- by _another were_." Wong's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "describe the were to me, i'm pretty curious."

"His name is Tony Stark. He's incredibly annoying, sarcastic, and tries to make a ton of jokes." Wong rolled his eyes at that comment.

"So.. you found the werewolf version of you?" Wong raises a brow in curiosity.

"I... Guess." Stephen grumbles at that comment. "Anyways, do you know anybody in town who might know about this Stark guy?" Stephen asks.

"Why don't you just go back and talk to the were? if not, the city’s pretty big, I’m sure a couple of your nonexistent friends might have answers. Anyways, I need to get back to work now." Wong stands up and puts his blacksmiths apron on again, and holds the door open for Stephen, who puts his cloak on and waves goodbye.

Stephen decides to head back to May’s. He portals there and is greeted by Peter. 

Oh, Hello Mister Strange! Where’d you go?” He asks in his usual cheery tone. 

“I went over to the blacksmiths for a little bit. I came back to talk to May in private. Is that alright?” Peter nods and leads Stephen to May’s room, who then leaves the two adults be and decides to prepare lunch. 

“Hello, Stephen.” May smiled at him. 

“I just wanted to ask some questions, and to clarify a few things.” Stephen’s head drooped. “First thing, do you know anything about a man named Tony Stark?” May pondered, moving her round glasses closer to her face. 

“I’ve heard the name before from a friend of mine, Virginia. I think she mentioned an Anthony though. It’s probably the same person, why?” May asks. 

“I ran into this were, and his name was Tony Stark. He looked after Peter before I arrived.” 

“A were... she once mentioned that a lover of hers and his family once passed away in a beast attack. Maybe he survived, but was turned?” Now that Stephen thinks about it, Tony did mention things about his past life. “But I thought you hated Weres, why the sudden interest in this peculiar one?” May asks.

”I don’t know, it’s something about him. Sure, he was pretty annoying, but Peter adores the man. Which is surprising. He wanted you to meet him.” Stephen responded, and May has a faint smile on her lips. 

“He must be a nice man. If you ever meet him again, I’d love to meet him.” 

“But he’s a werewolf.” 

“Maybe it’s time to let things die in the past, Stephen. I know you are one of the best hunters in the town, but some of these creatures used to be people. I know we both have had our past experiences with the monsters of the night. If he’s nice, he’s nice.” Stephen’s lips formed a straight line. 

“And it’s pretty uncommon for Peter to get attached so quickly. I’ll have to ask him about the were today. You can stay for lunch, if you’d like. We’ve got plenty of food for the three of us.”  

“I would love to. Thank you, May.”   The two of them both leave the room to check on Peter. 

“Hello Mister Strange, Hi Aunt May! What were the two of you talking about?” Peter is making soup.

”Just about your friend, the were. He seems nice. Maybe we can invite him for dinner tonight.” May goes and helps Peter cut up some vegetables.

”are you sure you have enough food to feed two extra people tonight? I can go down to the market and buy you some more.” Stephen looks concerned. He knows May doesn’t have the most money. 

“Well, your werewolf friend and you did get my nephew home safely, so this is my way of thanking you.” She smiles and puts the vegetables she was cutting up into Peter’s soup. 

“Peter and I will go invite him later tonight.” Stephen says. He still doesn’t think inviting the were is a good idea, but May does want to pay him back. 

“Sweet!” Peter beams, and Stephen decides to help the two of them cook. 

“So, when will we visit Mister Stark?” Peter asks.

”Tonight.” Stephen sighs. So much for never seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit had no clue how to end this chapter. I was going to go with a cliffhanger, but Ehhhh. Next chapter will be very fluffy, I swear


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to build the world around them- and some backstory behind witches, werewolves and vampires. Plus with a side of fluff!
> 
> i have so much ideas for this fic :}...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what dumb bitch finished chapter 3? This one!

Peter is running to the town market, in order to buy some food for tonight. He's pretty excited to see Mr. Stark again, he thinks the man is very nice. He's hoping Mr Stark says yes to tonight's dinner- and that Stephen and him actually get along. They seem to argue a lot, but Peter suspects it's because Stephen has never trusted any of the 'creatures of the night' in his life. He hopes that could change. Peter heads towards the small town market with his coin purse in hand, and a note from May in the other. He heads over to the vendors to see if they have anything on Aunt May's grocery list. 

"Hello!" A boy the same age as Peter, the son of a baker, is selling freshly cooked bread. Peter gives the boy a smile and a hello back. May said she wanted a small loaf of bread for tonight's supper, so Peter hands over a couple golden coins for a loaf. 

"Thanks!" Peter calls out as he heads to a butcher selling fresh meat. Mr Strange told him he'd always supply them with meat, but because of the whole fiasco yesterday while foraging and hunting, they came up empty handed. he buys some chicken meat and heads down the marketplace. He's always liked the Marketplace. The chatter of people trading coins for various goods, the smell of freshly baked food, and the children playing tag around the area. Overhearing gossip is always a plus, too. 

Peter heads down to his final stop on his list, and by far his favourite- his friend Ned's stall. Ned is Peter's best friend from school. He has a berry garden at home, and him and his mom normally make jam and all sorts of things and sell it off for a bit more pocket cash. 

"Hi Ned!" Peter calls out, and Ned, who looks to be falling asleep, shots upright.

"Peter! How's it going?" The boy gives him a big grin.

"Oh, i have a story for you! Although, we gotta go talk about it in private, so nobody can hear us. Big secret." Peter hushes, and the two of them talk in an alleyway behind Ned's stall- so they can keep an eye on it as well as talk in private. Peter then recounts the story about him meeting Mr Stark, causing Ned to gasp. he quickly tells him to be quiet.

"But Peter- Weres aren't allowed in this town! What if he gets caught?" Ned asked, mouth agape.

"That's why as soon as supper is done, Mr Strange will portal him back to his home." Peter quickly glanced back to Ned’s vending stall, to make sure nothing is stolen. 

“Look, my mom doesn’t really trust Weres, and I don’t really either, but I promise you- your secret will be safe with me.” Ned crosses over his heart with his fingers and pretends to zip his lips shut. 

“Here’s some coins for the berries, Ned. I’ll see you at school tomorrow! I’ll update you on the Werewolf as we’re walking home from school.” Peter drops a handful of gold coins in Ned’s hand and the two of them walk back to the stall. Ned hands him a basket of berries and places the coins in his own satchel. 

“Please be safe, Peter! See you tomorrow!” Ned calls out as Peter grabs his basket of food and heads back to Aunt May’s apartment. He walks down the long, cobblestone sidewalk and watches a couple carriages go by on the road. Peter grabs a small house key out of his pocket once the apartment building is in sight. 

He goes up to the top floor, and opens the door. 

“Aunt May! I’m home!” Peter places the basket on the kitchen table where May was sitting,  reading the newspaper. He hands her the coin purse back, as well. 

“Thank you, Peter. Mr Strange is waiting in the living room for you.” May smiled. 

Peter walked away from the kitchen to see Stephen sitting in a wooden rocking chair, reading a book. 

“So, are you sure about this? That  Were gives me bad vibes.” Stephen says without looking up. 

“He’s nice, he didn’t kill me when he had the chance! I think if you see him beyond just being a werewolf you would like him.” Peter huffed. 

“I don’t get how you got attached so quickly.” Stephen closes the book and puts on his red cloak. He slowly starts to form a portal to the outside of the cabin. 

“He’s my hero, of course!” 

“I thought I was your hero?” 

“I can have more than one hero, Mister Strange!” Peter giggled. The two of them waved goodbye to Aunt May and walked through the portal. 

“When can I learn how to use magic, Mister Strange?” Peter questions.

”Someday.” Stephen shrugged and knocked on the front door of the cabin. They hear footsteps from inside the house, and the door opens.

"So much for 'i hope to never see you again.'" Tony scoffs. 

"Hello, Mister Stark! I was wondering because you are so nice, if you would like to visit my place and eat some dinner! it's totally fine if you don't want to! It's just that-"

"Slow down, kid." Tony chuckles. "But are you sure bringing me to your house in the city is a good idea?" 

"that's where Mr. Strange comes in! he'll portal you over, and once we're done eating, portal you back here." Peter says in a quiet voice. Tony’s brow raised in curiosity as he looked at Stephen. 

“Don’t look at me, this was all the kid and his aunt’s idea. If I had the choice, I’d never see you again.” Stephen raised a hand to his chest.

“Well you kinda did have the choice to never see me again, but you agreed to help the boy, so...” Tony shrugged and his lips formed a small smile. 

“Come on, you don’t even need to be there for long! It’s not like you werewolves do much out here anyways but hunt and sleep.” Peter tried to negotiate. 

“I don’t see any problem in it until I get caught. I’ll just have your witch friend here bail me out.” Tony guested a hand towards Stephen, who’s brows furrowed in response. 

“And utterly destroy my reputation for defending a werewolf?” Stephen scowled. 

“Oh come on, I’m totally worth defending.” Tony shrugged, and gestured them inside. “Come On in.” 

“So Mister Stark, I was wondering, why aren’t you like all the other werewolves?” Peter sat down on the couch, and Stephen sat down in a chair. 

“Most werewolves who were turned normally are more tame, I guess. Although, a bunch of them do go rabid. Most of the Weres your friend here has killed are probably ones who were incredibly aggressive and violent, I assume.” Tony grabbed a mug of coffee from his table and drank a bit. 

“Well most Werewolves are actually quite tame and mellow, it’s just that the ones that you humans see are the ones who have- what we call bloodlust. Every so often, these werewolves go insane with fury and gain a hunger for blood- and their diet completely changes. They’re dangerous to us, as well.” Tony continues, sipping a bit of his coffee. 

“So, how do these werewolves go mad?” Stephen asked. 

“We don’t know. I bet it has something to do with vampires, though. It makes sense, considering vampires like to capture humans and werewolves and torture them, turning them into feral beings. Most vampires when they are newly turned have similar actions to that of a bloodlusted werewolf.” 

“Do some vampires and werewolves get along?” 

“Not particularly, but some do. I remember hearing a folktale when I was just turned about a young werewolf girl who fell in love with a dashing young vampire. The werewolves and the vampires both don’t agree at first, but eventually they sort out their differences.” 

"Interesting."

"Look, we should really get back to Aunt May's! Dinner should be ready soon." Peter abruptly spoke, gesturing at Stephen to form a portal. Stephen mumbles to himself, but soon he portals the three of them into Aunt May's kitchen. 

"Hello, Aunt May! i have someone you'd like to meet!" Peter drags his aunt over to the werewolf, who awkwardly waved hello. 

"I am eternally thankful that you saved my nephew. It doesn't matter who they are or what they are, anyone who risks their life to save Peter is a friend of mine. Tea?" May's lips form a smile and reaches out to shake the Were's hand. Tony gives her a faint smile back as he shakes her hand. 

"It was nothing, really. Also, Tea would be lovely." Tony had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Mister Stark, you can sit in the chair next to Mister Strange! Peter sits the two men down at the small wooden table.

"Oh, how lovely." Stephen grumbles under his breath, causing Tony to smirk.

"Aunt May, do you want to sit down at the table? i'll finish the rest up." Peter asks, and May gives him a quick 'Thank you sweetie'.

"I'll be honest- i don't think bringing me here was a good idea, we could have ate at my place. It's safer for... my kind out in the forest." 

"But then it seems like we invited ourselves over to your house." 

"It's fine, really. but we're here now, so as long as one of Stephen's colleagues doesn't bust though your window and tackle me to the ground, we're good." Stephen snorted at Tony's remark. After that, Peter placed bowls of Aunt May's chicken stew on the table for everyone, then he sat down next to his aunt.

"So, you seem like a nice man." May says between spoonfuls of her soup.

"I would do anything to help a child in need. I couldn't watch him die."

"Peter couldn't stop talking about you today, you're one of his new heroes." Tony looked surprised at May's remark.

"Yeah, You're almost as strong as Aunt May and Stephen!"

"I'm flattered." They all continued to eat for a little bit, until Peter perked up with a question. 

“So, if you don’t mind telling us, Mister Stark, you’ve mentioned before that you were turned. How? If you’re comfortable talking  about it...” 

“Oh, Yeah, I was turned. You see, years ago, I was a reckless teenager. My father was a powerful Hunter, a man ahead of his time. He created weapons far more powerful than anything anyone’s seen before- and I was his heir. We left a nearby town to head here, for business. It was pretty late at night, and I wasn’t in the the best mood. My lover was from Agamotto, actually. But she decided to move up north for studies, so we broke up. My parents and I were in a carriage to this town, late at night, when a pack of rabid werewolves attacked our horses, then us. I-" Tony stopped, looking down at his feet. "I’m afraid this story is a bit too somber for what is supposed to be a happy night. I am grateful for the food. It was nice meeting you, Aunt May. But I should probably get going. Strange, if you mind?” Tony stands up and pushes his chair in. He places his empty bowl on the counter. Stephen stands up after him, and creates a portal. Tony walks in, bringing him to his living room. 

“Do you mind if we chat?” Stephen asked. 

“Well, we are now, so go ahead.” Stephen walks through the portal and closes it behind him. 

“Look- it’s just that I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Stephen gaze softens. 

“Look, it’s just that I’ve never seen Peter get so attached real quickly, and I’m really surprised May took a liking to you.” 

“Are you saying I’m unlikeable?” 

“Well, no. It’s just that I may not completely trust you, it’s just that I wanted to say I’m sorry, for judging you. I still hate you, but you seem like a somewhat decent guy.” 

“Yeah, you’re still kind of a dick too, but the kid likes you, so I won’t kill you. Yet.” Tony smirks, causing Stephen to snort. 

“Try me, Fido.” 

“Look, I may be the dog here, but you’re the bitch.” Tony scoffs. 

“Asshole.” Their bickering was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of them shared confused glances, and Tony went to open it. Standing outside was a  muscular wolf with matted golden-auburn fur. Stephen went to conjure a weapon, but Tony placed an arm in front of him, signaling to fall back. The Wolf was enormous, standing on its hind legs, it had to crouch to enter the house. It had a gritted, raspy voice. 

“Anthony.” It growled. Tony bared his teeth, but he recognized that gruff voice. 

“Steve? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!” 

“You know this one?” Stephen interrupted. 

“We need your help.” The Wolf slowly morphed into a human, his voice becoming a lot more smoother and calmer. He was a muscular, clean man, wearing a navy blue trench-coat and black pants. His eyes were the common orange colour for werewolves, completely different to Tony’s golden ones.

“You and your human... partner need to come with me. The Avengers, our pack... they’re out there.” Steve had a tone of urgency in his voice. 

“Wait, what? Steve, sit down for a second. What’s going on? Also, I am in no way romantically involved with that douchebag.” Tony directed Steve to a chair and sat him down. 

“Good to know the feeling is mutual, Stark.” Stephen cautiously approached Steve, but he didn’t attack. He didn’t have his cloak on him right now, he must have left it at May’s. Damnit, it would have made him look more intimidating. 

“Ignore him. Alright, so what about the Avengers?”

”We have to find them. Remember... a couple of months ago? On the blood moon. The vampires... they didn’t actually kill them after capture. I escaped, to find you. I know that night, we told you to run away, and you thought we were all dead, but I promise, we can save them.” Steve’s face paled when talking about the past. 

“Alright. I’d do anything to save them. I’m still a bit shocked you’re alive.” Tony grabbed his old coat and put it on. 

“I’ll come along.” Stephen interrupted the two werewolves. 

“What?” They both said in sync. 

“Look, you two may be powerful werewolves, but you can’t just go alone. I’ll help.” 

“Stephen- Are you actually willing to help me? I thought you just said you didn’t trust me.” Tony looked at Stephen with a worried glance. 

“No, I still don’t trust you, and I have a couple reasons to still dislike you, but aren’t werewolf packs like family? You saved Peter, who is almost like family to me, and now i should help you save your family.” After that, Tony nodded at Stephen, then turned back to Steve. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Steve replies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta throw my boy steve in, and the next chapter should help Stephen learn to trust Tony. I tried to make this chapter 100% fluff, but I had to throw in a little bit of angst at the end. I hope to update soon! Chapter 4 is going to be very fun to write ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go on adventure. lot of interaction. they talk about stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i actually figured out what was wrong with my posting i am so dumb so here we go a brand new chapter. It kinda sucks but i promise I just like slow buildups.

"You two have an unfair advantage. turning into wolves and outrunning me." Stephen sighs as he struggles to catch up with the two werewolves ahead of him.

"Then stop complaining and catch up." Tony turns his head so Stephen can hear his voice. It's a lot more gruff in werewolf form, But it still sounds somewhat like him. Stephen snorts and casts a spell to make him run faster, so he can catch up to Steve and Tony.

The three of them keep running until they reach the end of the dirt path, stopping for a break, and to make a plan. They make a small campfire, because the sun is setting and it's starting to get colder, and Stephen ignites it with a flick of his wrist. Steve grabs a log for Stephen to sit on, as Tony and Steve just sit on the ground in wolf form. 

"So, anyone got any good campfire songs?" Tony huffs, and he bares his teeth. It's probably pretty hard to make a smirk or grin as a werewolf without it looking intimidating.

"I mean, the only songs I've really memorized was Baa Baa Black Sheep and the Alphabet." Steve shrugs, and his long tail flicks the ground.

"I'm probably not going to sing the Alphabet with a bunch of werewolves."

"Killjoy."

"Before i rushed you two out of Tony's cabin, your friend here mentioned something. Stephen, is your name right?" Stephen nods as Steve continues. "About owing a debt to you? How did you two meet?" 

"We met yesterday. I saved his apprentice from getting mauled to death by a bloodlusted werewolf. The kid is really nice, but the bitchy witch on the other hand..."

"Bitchy Witch? I prefer the term Sorcerer, but thanks."

"Bitchy Sorcerer, then." Steve rolls his eyes as he watches the human and Tony bicker. He's in for a long ride. 

"So, you're a magic user. I thought most of the magic users died off because of the vampires." Steve decides to interrupt their bickering.

"Magical blood is like a drug to a vampire, it stimulates their senses. The Strange family name consisted of magic users, but now, i'm the only one left." The werewolves' ears drooped.

"Is that why you became a hunter, Strange?" Tony asks. his voice was quiet and soft. Stephen lets out a heavy sigh.

"...Yes. Parents were killed by vampires, siblings by werewolves. In my rage, i decided to put down as many of those... monsters as i could, but now... In reality, i'm the one who is the monster to you."

"Hey, it's alright. I used to be like you a long time ago, before i turned into this." Tony looks down at his giant paws, his talons as sharp as blades. "When i revert back to my human form, it makes me feel more... me. I can't say the same about Steve, though." Tony slowly morphs back into his regular form. 

"Steve? What about you? What's your story?" Stephen asks. 

"I was actually born a werewolf. I was a very frail child... But my family was loving. We grew up near a bunch of humans, and they treated us as equals. wouldn't stop me from getting picked on by some stronger children at school, though. Nobody really knew i was a werewolf, they just saw me as this small punching bag. As i matured, i eventually grew. As a child, i had two close friends, Sam and Bucky. They were the nicest humans I've ever met, and i'm so glad to have them as friends. The two of them like to argue, though. Although one day, the two of them went... missing. i never saw them for years until recently, when our pack was locked up by vampires. We were tired, as our blood was just drained. All of a sudden, a vampire walks in and i was praying to the gods to let me live. And... lo and behold, that vampire was Bucky. i was so shocked. Once he heard my voice, he greeted me with a bear hug. He told me he'd do anything in his power to get the pack and I out, he's slowly trying to let us go one by one. I told him about you, Tony... and How you'd help us save our pack, so he let me go first. I remember what he said to me too. Bucky said, 'Steve, i don't want to lose you again, please be safe out there. Soon, we will both be free again, just like the old days.'" Steve starts to chuckle, and he hides his face. "That's when he kissed me. I wished that moment could last forever, but our moment was cut short, as i heard gagging noises from behind us. Turns out Sam was a vampire too.  I'd promised them once i freed the pack, i'd free them too. Hopefully they don't bite each other's heads off before we get there."

 “Vampire boyfriend? How scandalous!” Tony winks. 

 “Shut up Tony.” 

“Alright, enough talk about vampires and boyfriends for now, are we going to find shelter or..?” Stephen interrupts the Were’s conversation. 

“There’s an abandoned village not too far away. We could stop to recover energy there.” Steve responds. 

“Let’s stay here for now though, Wait for the fire to die down. Stephen, I still don’t know much about you. What do you even do besides hunt? Do you have like.. any relationships?” Tony blushed, he didn’t mean to abruptly change the topic. 

“Not really. I mean all I really do is look out for Peter and his Aunt. The poor boy did lose his parents at a young age, and his uncle a couple years ago. I thought it best to be somewhat of a role model to the kid. I’m not that good of one, if he almost ended up dead yesterday. I do have a couple friends though.” 

“That’s surprising.”

”Shut up. I haven’t dated anyone since Christine. She still remains my friend to this day, but I haven’t dated anyone in years.” Steve looks over at Tony and gives him a quick nod of approval.   Tony mouths at him to be quiet. 

“What about you, Stark? You’ve mentioned your past life. What did you do?” 

“Well, I was a mechanic. I made many versatile tools between pistols to traps. I was quite the big deal... I didn’t really talk to much people, but my best friend Rhodey and my girlfriend Virginia. Though mostly everyone in town called her Pepper. I hope they’re okay...” Tony trails off. 

“I think May mentioned knowing a Virginia. If I had any information on her, I’d tell you, but I’m afraid I don’t.” The three men watched the flames fade in silence. Steve speaks up after a couple of minutes. 

“It was great sharing stories but I think it’s time we hit the road.” Steve stood up on his hind legs, towering over the other men.

”It’s not too far from here, so we could probably walk the distance.” Steve says in a gruff voice. 

The men put out the fire and start walking down the old moss trail. The sun has almost set, the light slowly fading. They continue to make their way deeper into the heart of the forest. Eventually, it got dark, and Stephen resorted to conjuring a torch. He's mildly jealous that Steve and Tony get night vision, but whatever.

"So, Witch. how do you do that?" Tony asks. 

"Practice."

"Eugh."

They all continued to walk until they reached what looks to be a destroyed village. Most of the houses are either ash or rubble by now, but there's a couple house that seem habitable. One house in particular has a roof that is somewhat intact, so luckily they can sleep in a somewhat stable shelter.

"God... What happened here, Steve?" Stephen examines the claw marks on stone and scattered remains of swords and arrows.

"Vampire attack, i suppose. It's been a long time since any human has ventured out here, so..." The wolf shrugs, and reverts back into the figure of a tall, muscular man.

"So, is it alright for me to sleep here? I'm sure one of you could take watch." Stephen left his cloak at May's so unfortunately he doesn't really have a blanket. What remains to be of a mattress is nearby, so it's better than sleeping on the floor.

"Uh, I'll take watch. You two rest." Tony decides to sit on some debris. Steve makes a makeshift bed out of scraps, and he goes scavenging around the area for another mattress.

"I hope Peter doesn't worry about me." Stephen sits down on the battered mattress.

"You do have portals. you could probably just check in once and awhile and say hello."

"I mean, i probably could. I'm rather exhausted after using that spell to keep up with you guys for hours though, so maybe tomorrow. Did put a toll on my strength."

"Can't you just like, teleport us to the Vampire Den?"

"No, i have to have been there before in order to do so. I need a mental image. There's limits on certain spells that i can do or can't do, you know. some i haven't even learned yet."

"You made a torch out of thin air. why don't you conjure your cloak out of thin air?" Stephen looked pretty exasperated after that. He scoffs, and attempts to summon his ornate red cloak. He does, but he feels as if he uses any more magic, he's going to pass out.

"I was right. you can shimmy your cloak out of thin air."

"Be quiet, i'm trying to sleep." Stephen said.

"No." Tony responded.

 "So, this is how you're going to be, huh?" Stephen mutters as he turns over onto his side.

”Yeah, unfortunately. Guess you just gotta deal with me.” 

“If you end up keeping me awake all night, I’ll cut off your tongue with my silver sword.” That caused Tony to shut up for awhile.  Steve shows up wth a frayed mattress and places it onto the ground. 

“Alright Tony, goodnight. I’ll wake up in a bit so you can sleep.” Steve lies down on the mattress, trying to fall asleep. 

“No, I took a nap today, you sleep. You’re probably exhausted.”   Steve smiled and he slowly turns into a wolf, and curls up on the mattress like a resting puppy.

”Uh, goodnight Stephen.” Tony decides to get up and patrol around the village ruins, watching over them the whole night would be kind of creepy.

“Goodnight, douchebag.”  Stephen murmurs before he falls asleep. Tony went to make a comment back, but he held his tongue. Before Tony begins to patrol the area, he turns around and looks at Stephen and Steve. 

“If I’m the douchebag, he’s the bitch...” Tony scoffs as he walks down the pebble path. Now it’s back to how it’s aleays been- just himself and his thoughts. The ground is littered in rubble and debris, vampires are by far one of the scariest races on the planet. If anything, bloodhungry werewolves and vampires share the same strengths. Most other werewolves he’s met are pretty chill, so he wonders what would happen if the Weres and the humans made an alliance of some sorts. A peace treaty, even. 

Tony kicks a rock as he walks past the destroyed houses. Humans seem to be as Bitchy as they always were when he was human, but Tony is relatively appalled by Stephen. The man is quite the enigma- He does seem threatening, but he also really cares for Peter. Tony shakes his head. He doesn’t really like the man, but they don’t despise eachother, do they? 

Hopefully soon the two of them could become friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr gandalfsoda for updates on how this fic is going idk


End file.
